


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Four

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the fourth week I participated in B2S. Theme was Trek Quotes. Included are:Kirk/McCoy - Resistance is futile!Kirk/Uhura - Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise.Kirk/McCoy - I can't sacrifice the present waiting for a future that may never happen.Kirk/Spock - It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain.Spock/Scotty - Author's Choice - The replicators on deck nine are dispensing nothing but cat food.Sulu/Chekov - Author's Choice - My underwear's flame-retardant, but it doesn't mean I want . . .Kirk/Chekov - They were just sucked into space. Blown, sir.Pike/Scotty - It never happened.Kirk/McCoy - A lie is a poor way to say hello.Kirk/McCoy - We will start with the assumption that I am not crazy.Enterprise Crew - Author's Choice - Everybody remember where we parked.Spock/McCoy - We simply must accept the fact that Captain Kirk is no longer alive.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott & Spock, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov/James T. Kirk
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Four

Kirk/McCoy - Resistance is futile!

McCoy walked into his chambers, exhausted. It had been a long day in medbay and all he'd wanted was to sit and have a drink with Jim before settling in for the night. But of course Jim was nowhere to be found and he'd somehow overrode the computer so that it wouldn't tell McCoy where to find him. Having finally given up, he'd returned to his rooms to just try and sleep it all away.  
  
And found a naked Jim stretched out across his bed. "What the hell?" McCoy growled, pulling off one of his shoes and tossing it toward his friend.  
  
"I figured I could help you forget your day," Jim said, running a hand down his chest. "And what better way then sex?"  
  
"Fuck Jim, I'm not one of your love 'em and leave 'em people. And I damn well don't need this tonight." Bones ran a hand through his hair and he kicked off his other shoe. "So get dressed and go back to wherever it was you came from and let me sleep."  
  
"Resistence is futile, Bones," Jim said with a smirk, his hand making its way further south.  
  
Five minutes later Bones was in bed with him and as naked as Jim, proving the truth of Jim's words.

~

Kirk/Uhura - Fate protects fools, little children and ships named Enterprise.

Uhura sat in the rec room, surrounded by the lucky ones they had been able to save. They'd arrived at the planet too late to save everyone, too late to fix the stabilizers that had kept the weather liveable on the planet. They had beamed aboard as many as they could, but when they saw who arrived on ship it wasn't just Uhura who had a tear in her eye. Only the children had survived long enough to be rescued, and now there were two hundred orphans on the Enterprise. Orphans who hadn't lost just their parents but their planet as well.  
  
She'd heard Spock, the older one, say once that fate protected fools, little children, and ships called Enterprise, and always chuckled over how it had been in reference to Kirk's getting them all into trouble yet somehow surviving. This time the sentiment wasn't so funny. Pulling the toddler in her arms closer, she stifled a sob and continued rocking him to sleep.

~

Kirk/McCoy - I can't sacrifice the present waiting for a future that may never happen.

McCoy looked at Kirk, sadness in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Jim. I can't be that man." He set a PADD on the desk between them. "Please consider this my request for transfer from Enterprise."  
  
Jim's eyes were full of shock and pain as he looked at his friend. "You're joking, right? I can't do this without you. Friends forever. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you in the first place."  
  
"Friends forever," McCoy said with pain in his voice. "That's exactly the problem. I can't keep patching you up in the hopes that you'll finally clue in. I can't sacrifice the present waiting for a future that may never happen. I tried that once and look where it got me. I'm not doing it again."  
  
"Bones, you've lost me," Jim said, trying to follow his friend's words but getting lost somewhere in the middle. "What future? What are you talking about?"  
  
McCoy walked to the door and turned as he reached it. "That's precisely the problem, Captain. If you figure it out before the transfer processes, you know where to find me." He walked out of the room, not looking over his shoulder.

~

Kirk/Spock - It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain. 

Jim stood in shock as he watched all the women who had been swarming around him and Spock moments earlier run across the room and out the door. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Spock's answer was simple. "It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain."  
  
"That can't be it," Jim denied. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, my sex appeal is known the galaxy over." A snort from beside him told everyone exactly what McCoy thought of that statement. "Something else has to be wrong. Check the readings. They've left us all alone in the room for a reason."  
  
Spock checked the readings. "You may be correct, Captain, as there is an increase of an unknown gas-like substance filling the room."  
  
"Shit," McCoy said just as the crew started dropping to the floor. Only Spock was left standing, apparently immune to the fumes.  
  
"Fascinating."

~

Spock/Scotty - Author's Choice - The replicators on deck nine are dispensing nothing but cat food.

"Sir, the replicators on deck nine are malfunctioning."  
  
Spock didn't seem to hear him, so Scotty tried again. "Commander Spock, sir, the replicators on deck nine are dispensing nothing but cat food. I need your permission to turn off all replicators for an hour so I can find the problem and fix it."  
  
"That isn't necessary," Spock answered. "As I have inputed the programming myself. It is a new subroutine recommended by the New Vulcan Science Academy."  
  
"You're telling me that the Vulcans want an entire floor to eat nothing but cat food?"  
  
If Spock had been human, he most definitely would have eye rolled. "No, Lieutenant. That is not what I am saying. The crew are always welcome to eat from other floors or in the common dining areas."  
  
Scotty shook his head and wandered away, determined to talk to the Captain about this right away. He damn well had his rooms on deck nine and he couldn't live without his midnight sandwiches.

~

Sulu/Chekov - Author's Choice - My underwear's flame-retardant, but it doesn't mean I want . . . 

"No Chekov, sushi was most definitely not invented in Russia."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Did you just tell me to prove it?" Sulu asked in disbelief. "Do you really think that everything that is remotely good in the world comes from your homeland?"  
  
"Of course," Chekov answered. "Is why Russia is best place on all of Earth."  
  
Sulu shook his head, "Prove that to me, then. Right now."  
  
Chekov grinned. "No. Sometimes things are just known. For example, our underwear is flame-retardant, yes?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Sulu asked, confused.  
  
"Have you tried to prove this? No. And we don't plan to set fire to ourselves to prove it. We just know."  
  
Giving up, Sulu just stuck another California roll into his mouth, chewing vigorously.

~

Kirk/Chekov - They were just sucked into space. Blown, sir.

"What the fuck? The entire cargo bay of supplies was just sucked out into space?" Jim's voice showed all his emotions. Shock, anger, disbelief.  
  
"Not sucked, sir, but blown," Chekov corrected. "The vacuum created-"  
  
"Space sucked them out, Chekov. The Enterprise didn't push them out."  
  
"They were blown, sir."  
  
"Sucked."  
  
"Blown."  
  
"Suck."  
  
"Blow."  
  
The turbo lift arrived on the bridge, allowing Sulu to step out.  
  
"Suck," Jim said passionately.  
  
"Blow," Chekov refuted, his face blotchy from his extreme agitation.  
  
"Whoa," Sulu said, "Please tell me I didn't just cross over into the porn version of our universe because no offense guys, but I really don't swing that way."  
  
"Blow me," was all the answer he got.

~

Pike/Scotty - It never happened.

Pike woke up with a splitting headache. Too much Romulan ale the night before had left him unable to do much more than roll over and groan.  
  
Of course, when his groan was answered with another, very male groan from the bed beside him he jumped out of the bed, clutching his head as it throbbed in protest. Lying in the bed with him was Montgomery Scott, as naked as Pike himself appeared to be.  
  
Seeing his boxers on the chair beside him Pike quickly slipped them on, frantically looking for something to leave the other man a note with. Grabbing Scott's PADD he quickly wrote, "It never happened. If you say elsewise expect a court marshall."  
  
He threw on his pants and almost ran from the room, praying that he had something for his headache back in his guest quarters.

~

Kirk/McCoy - A lie is a poor way to say hello.

Kirk slipped through the door into their hotel room, bumping into the table that sat too close. "Ouch," he cursed quietly, trying not to wake up his roommate.  
  
Light flooded the room, and Jim saw McCoy sprawled in the armchair in the corner, clearly waiting for him to get home. "Sorry, the meeting ran late with Spock," he said, patting his pocket for his communicator.  
  
"A lie's a poor way to say hello, Jim," McCoy drawled before tossing Jim's communicator back to him. "You left that here before you left. When Spock rang thirty minutes ago looking for you I had to tell him you hadn't made it back yet and you'd call him when you got in."  
  
"Shit," Jim said. "It isn't what you think."  
  
McCoy stood up, pulling his jacket closer and zipping up his boots. "Doesn't matter Jim. Not anymore." He picked up the suitcase Jim hadn't noticed till now and walked out of the room.

~

Kirk/McCoy - We will start with the assumption that I am not crazy.

"We will start with the assumption that I am not crazy."  
  
Bones snorted. "Whatever."  
  
"We will assume that I am not crazy," Jim repeated. "And stemming from that, we'll assume that you aren't either."  
  
"Well thanks for that."  
  
"We weren't under the influence of any known or unknown chemicals. Hell, we hadn't even had any booze that day." Jim continued his pacing. "I can only find one conclusion."  
  
"And what's that, oh bright one?" Bones asked.  
  
"We actually love each other. And managed after a year and a half to say it to each other."  
  
Bones laughed. "Took you long enough, idiot. Now get over here and prove it."

~

Enterprise Crew - Author's Choice - Everybody remember where we parked.

The ship slammed into the planet, sliding through forest and growth before crossing over a small river and wedging just under a cliff. They'd lost most of the controls and life support had only 5 minutes left, so they'd found the closest life-sustaining planet and landed as safely and carefully as they could, when landing the Federation flagship under practically no power.  
  
Once they were sure that the ship was secure on land, Kirk released the hatches and led the bridge crew off the ship, noticing that other members of his crew were stepping off the ship as well. Before the crash he'd made sure that everyone on board knew to get outside as fast as possible so that there were as few casualties as possible.  
  
Taking his first deep breaths of air, he tried to crack a joke. "Everyone remember where we parked, okay?" Instead of laughing at his own joke, Jim turned away to wipe away the tear that was rolling down his cheek. He'd protected his crew, but now they had to protect the Enterprise.

~

Spock/McCoy - We simply must accept the fact that Captain Kirk is no longer alive.

McCoy frantically scrambled, fighting to find anything he could do to bring the man on his operating table back from the dead. "Chapel, do something!" he yelled, frantic in his movements and not caring that the tears he couldn't shed were in his voice.  
  
"Doctor McCoy," Spock said, voice failing at being calm himself, "We simply must accept the fact that Captain Kirk is no longer alive."  
  
"Fuck you, Spock," McCoy yelled before collapsing into a ball on the floor. "He can't be gone, he can't."  
  
As Spock came up closer to him the doctor could only close his eyes in relief as he lost consciousness. Right now he couldn't deal with anything, and the darkness was the only safe place for him left.


End file.
